


Consolo

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Orys acordou com olhos azuis o encarando, havia um número razoável de meses desde a última vez que isso acontecera.





	Consolo

Orys acordou com olhos azuis o encarando, havia um número razoável de meses desde a última vez que isso acontecera.

“Porque você está aqui minha senhora ?”

“Até onde eu sei é esperado que esposas venham a visitar seus maridos quando estes estão distantes há muito tempo” Argella disse.

“Talvez, mas a minha esposa nunca teve o hábito de fazer o esperado”

“Seu irmão escreveu pra mim, pedindo para que eu viesse te ver”

“Você atendendo a um pedido de Aegon, isso é ainda mais incomum ainda”

“Ele está preocupado com você, ele disse que você não tem ido as reuniões do conselho e quase não tem saído do seu quarto após o seu retorno ao Porto Real em geral”

“Minhas perdas em Dorne foram o suficiente para justificar um pouco de melancolia” ele disse tirando o braço sem mão debaixo das cobertas.

Orys não esperava ver choque no rosto de sua esposa, afinal Argella tinha visto coisas bem piores na época da conquista, mas ele esperava encontrar pena nesses quando ela visse o estado de seu corpo, mas não havia nenhum sinal de tal sentimento no rosto de Argella e esconder suas emoções nunca foi um dos talentos de sua esposa.

“Foi apenas sua mão Orys, não a sua vida”

“Não foi apenas a minha mão, eu perdi uma vida lá também, apenas não foi a minha”

“Eu sei, eu senti pesar quando eu ouvi sobre a morte da sua irmã”

“Porque ? Você nunca teve nenhum amor por Rhaenys”

“Isso é verdade, mas você tinha. E eu duvido que ficar trancado em seu quarto vá fazer muito no quesito de vinga-la”

“Como eu poderia vinga-la, eu não consigo mais manejar uma espada”

“Até onde sei você tem outra mão”

“Uma mão que eu mal consigo usar para segurar meus talheres”

“E será assim para sempre se você não começar a treinar com ela”

“Não é fácil Argella”

“Eu sei, mas eu também sei que você pode lidar com isso.Você adotou o lema de minha família e o seu símbolo no seu escudo, eu quero que você continue se provando um homem digno delas”

“Eu não tenho uma escolha nisso ?”

“Eu temo que não meu marido” ela disse lhe dando um breve beijo nos lábios.


End file.
